An unexpected fate
by CutieEmonga
Summary: Judai who didn't want to meet the prince but she just keep seeing him and slowly she fell in love of him.Gender bender Judai and Jaden Haou  Spiritshipping and Darkspiritshipping.
1. Chapter 1: I don't want to go

"Judai!"

"No! No matter what you say, I will not go to the ball!" A brunette hair lady was forced to wear a dress and she was now running away.

"I thought you want to go to the ball, you were very excited yesterday!" A blonde hair lady kept chasing Judai and she was panting heavily.

"But Asuka…"

"No buts! You really have to go to the ball! Why are you so scared anyway? Rei and I will go to the ball with you, you are not alone there!" Asuka grabbed Judai's arm and stopped her from trying to run away again.

"Not this matter! I just don't want to go!" Judai looked at Asuka with a sympathetic look.

"Then… give me ten reasons!"

"I... I…" Judai was stunned and she didn't know how to reply.

"Hey! Asuka! Judai-sama! What are you two doing here?" Rei walked into the room where Asuka and Judai were shouting and yelling.

"Judai doesn't want to go to the ball!"

"What! Why?" Rei looked at Judai with a shocking face.

"I just don't want to go! That's all!"

"But you didn't give us a reason!"

"Ugh! Asuka! Rei! I beg you two! Just this time! I don't want to go!"

"Sigh… even you beg us, it was no use at all."

"What?"

"People who were invited must go. If not, you will be beheaded." Asuka explained.

"WHAT! That's not fair!"

"Yes it is. Judai, this is a rule. So now what's your decision?"

"Ok ok! I go!"

"Yes! At last! I'm going to sick! I already spent 4 hours by begging you! Phew, now I'm going to prepare for the ball. Judai! Make sure you wear the dress I bought for u~" Asuka left the room and closed the door.

"I really really don't want to go…" Judai looked at the floor sadly.

"Come on Judai-sama, is not that bad anyway. We are not going to take you to the hell." Rei patted Judai's shoulder.

"Oh, and I thought you wanna meet the prince?" Judai's face immediately turned red.

"Rei!"

"Hahaha! I know it! You don't want to go to the ball because you don't want to meet the prince!"

"Rei! Stop teasing me!" Judai's face was redder than a tomato.

"Oh, Judai-sama! Don't worry! Asuka and I will make sure you will meet the prince!" Rei smirked.

"I hate this…"

"Say what you want, Judai-sama. I'm going to help Asuka! So ganbate!" Rei went out of the room and looked for Asuka.

"Hane Kuriboh! Yubel! Help me!"

"Judai! What happened?" Hane Kuriboh and Yubel appeared out of Kuriboh and Yubel are Judai's best friends or rather said, guardian. Whenever Judai needed help, they would always help her. Well, same as Asuka and Rei too, just a little bit harsh to Judai.

"I don't want to go to the ball or even step into the castle! What should I do?"

"I thought you want to meet the prince?" Hane Kuriboh looked at her curiously.

"When did I say that?"

"Hmm… maybe when you are five?" Yubel answered her.

"What? Did I?" Judai looked at them innocently.

"I'm still remembered what you had said that time. You said that when you grown up, you will marry the prince. Then you swear in front of us loudly. Did you know the whole village was looking forward of it?"

"Why I didn't have any impression about it?"

"Maybe you're still small that time, you didn't quite remember it." Yubel explained.

"But a promise is a promise! You really have to do it! You can't break the promise!" Hane Kuriboh warned her.

"But how can I marry him? I'm not a princess! And I haven't even seen him in my whole life!"

"So? First, you're a girl. Second, did the king said the prince must marry a princess?"

"No," Hane Kuriboh said.

"But I… "

"Say, why are you all so noisy?"

"Jaden!"

"Jaden! A help here please?"Yubel asked her.

"What now?"

"Your little sister didn't want to go to the ball." Jaden sweat dropped.

"Why the hell you don't want to go?" Jaden's gold eyes stared at Judai's brown eyes.

"I'm scared!"

"Wow! You know how to scare? You even brave enough to beat a bear which are ten times bigger than you!"

"Ya, I had to admit it. You are really really crazy that time." Hane Kuriboh added.

"You're scared to meet the prince, right?" Bingo.

"Ok! Ok! I'm really scared to meet him! Happy now?"

"Not so happy," Jaden didn't even let out a smile. "But I will help you."

Now Judai's eyes were filled with hope. "Help? How?"

"You don't want to meet the prince right?"

"Ya?"

"The only way to solve this matter is, you will have to go there as a male, not as a female."Hane Kuriboh and Yubel smirked.

-Author's notes-

Judai: Now what?

Jaden: Dressed as a male or a dress?

Judai: Not that!

Sayuno: But you still have to decide what you will wear.

Johan: I wish Judai will wear the dress *grin*

Judai: No!

Salumi: We will see.

Jesse: So what will Jaden wear?

Jaden: Same as Judai.

Jesse: Cool.

Sayuno: So everyone enjoy yourself!


	2. Chapter 2: At The Ball

On the way to the castle, Asuka and Rei just keep staring at the two "gentlemen".

"Why did you two dress like this?" Asuka asked Judai.

"We just don't want to meet the prince. That's all." Jaden helped Judai answered.

"Will this plan works anyway?"

"No idea." Rei sweat dropped.

"Asuka, can I ask you a question?" Hane Kuriboh whispered to her.

"Yes?"

"You said if a person didn't go to the ball, he or she will be beheaded, is that true?"

"Nah, I just want to scare Judai. The prince will not do this kind of thing."

"Sigh, if Judai know the truth, she will kill you."

"Whatever. I'm not scared." Asuka rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile at the castle,

"Johan, are you ready?"

"Can I just stay here?"

"Hell no, you are going to the hall."

"Jesse!"

"Is not my fault, father arranged all this. Aren't you going to find a girl you like?"

"All the girls that father had invited are not the type I like anyway."

"How do you know is all? Maybe you will find a girl you like very much."

"Impossible."

"Say what you want. This is an order. You have to obey it. So see you at the hall." Jesse walked to the hall.

"Ruby, are you here?" Johan searched around the room.

"Yes? Master, how can I help you?"

"Sigh, I guess I had to attend the ball no matter what."

"I hope you can find a girl you like, master." Ruby smiled at her master.

"Thanks, I hope so too."

Back to Judai place,

"Yubel, what's in the bag you're holding?" Judai looked at the bag Yubel's holding.

"In case of emergency, I had brought along your dresses." Judai nearly fell.

"What? What kind of emergency?"

"Like when the prince had found out that you are girl, you will have to change the clothes."

"Oh, will that happen?"

"Who knows?"

"Judai-sama! Let's go in now!" Rei pushed her hardly.

"Rei! Is hurt! Stop pushing me so hard" Judai cried in pain.

"Opps! Sorry Judai-sama." Rei stuck her tongue out.

As they reached the castle hall, some of the girls keep following Judai and Jaden. They were confused of this.

"Are they stalker or something? They keep following us!" Jaden said annoyed.

"It is not their fault. You two are so cool in the tuxedos. Nobody will recognize that you are a girl." Asuka smiled at Judai.

"I'm glad. But who is the prince?" Judai looked at the crowd.

"Hmm… I'm not sure too. I didn't see him before. Maybe he's very handsome and cool."

"Not that again Rei." Asuka sweat dropped.

"Hey guys!"

"Shou! Kenzan! Manjyome! Ryo! Edo you are here too?"

"I'm glad you girls are here!" All the boys smiled at the girls. Ryo looked at Jaden curiously.

"Jaden! Is that you?"

"Ya? What's wrong?"

"Why aren't you wearing a dress? You are wearing tuxedo like us!"

"So?"

"What a short answer…" Manjyome looked at her.

"I heard that you all and the prince are friends?"

"Ya. But not the prince, is the princes."

"Oh?"

"There are two princes and they are twins too."

"Wow, cool. So what they look like?" Hane Kuriboh asked them.

"Hmm… let me see, the younger one had green spiked hair and emerald green eyes. The elder one had spiked hair like his younger brother, just the hair colour is darker. He had shiny orange eyes, kinda creepy you know?" Edo said.

"And they are just way too handsome and cool, we can't even match with them."

"Oh, don't say that Shou, you all are cool too," Asuka smiled warmly. The boys's cheek changed slightly pink and blushed.

"Come to think of it, where is Judai?" Kenzan asked.

"Huh? Isn't she just right beside us? Ju.. Judai? Judai! Where are you? "Asuka panicked.

"Oh no. Not again..." Yubel just stood there smirking.

"Uh… guys? I think I know where she is," Hane Kuriboh said.

"Where is she?"

"She is hiding under the table…" All of them sweat dropped.

"What is she thinking?" Manjyome pulled up the tablecloth and looked inside. Then, he quickly pulled it down.

"She really is hiding under the table." Asuka and the others sighed.

"Judai! Come out!" Asuka yelled at her.

"No!" Now everyone was getting annoyed.

"She just like a little kid! Judai! Come out!"

"I said no!"

"What should we do now? If we ignore her like this, she will stay there forever," Manjyome said irritated.

"Hey guys. What are you all doing here?" They heard someone talking to them behind.

-author's note-

Johan: I wonder who's that?

Sayuno: Ya, who's that anyway?

Judai: Nobody can stop me from hiding under the table!

Jaden: Sigh

Jesse: I can't wait to meet you Jaden *smirk*

Jaden: Get lost

Jesse: Don't be so cruel Jaden *smirk*

Salumi: Everyone please enjoy yourself!

Sayuno: Judai! You can't stay under the table forever...

Judai: I don't care!

Johan: Sigh...


	3. Chapter 3: The First Meeting

"Oh, Johan! Glad to see ya here, how are you?" Edo greeted him.

"I'm fine. We just met a few minutes ago! Why are you asking me a stupid question?"

"Who knows what might happen during the few minutes."

"What do you mean?" Johan stared at Edo.

"Nothing," Edo ignored Johan's stare.

"Edo, is this the prince that you mentioned just now? He's so cool!"

"Forget about him Rei, we have to find a way to get Judai out there," Asuka whispered to Rei.

"You're right Asuka, but first we need to find your brother," Ryo told her.

"Brother? Oh, where is he anyway?"

"You mean Fubuki? I think he's flirting some girls over there." Johan pointed to the crowd.

"I'm going to kill him…" Asuka walked to the crowd and searched for his brother.

"Edo, are those girls your friends?" Johan asked him.

"Ya, the girl who just left was Asuka. And this is Rei." Shou introduced Johan to Rei.

"Nic… nice to meet you, your highness!" Rei was a little nervous because she was talking to a prince!

"Nice to meet you too Rei. But you can just call me Johan, we're friends now right?" Johan smiled at Rei.

"Ok! I'm so happy! I have a new friend now!" Everyone laughed at her attitude.

** ~Judai's POV~**

I was getting bored here. Rei and the others didn't seen to call me out anymore. I heard Edo and the other guys voice, I was kinda shocked but shocked more when they said they and the prince are good friends. Later I heard a voice that I didn't heard before. "Hey guys. What are you all doing here?" Is that the prince's voice? I was so nervous and I feel like wanting to die. Soon my eyes felt heavy. I can't stand it anymore and soon I felt asleep, under the table.

** ~Normal POV~**

Rei took a look under the table, she was jaw dropped. Soon she started laughing.

"What so funny Rei?" Johan asked her curiously.

"Sh.. I mean he felt asleep there. He's so cute when he's sleeping!" Rei squealing crazily.

"He felt asleep? I think sh... I mean he was too tired." Kenzan laughing sheepishly.

"Or he is too bored there..." Shou added.

"Guys. who is "he"?" Johan was confused of their conversation.

"The guy that you haven't met yet. We're trying to call him out," Rei scratched her hair.

"From where?"

"Ugh..." Nobody dared to answer.

"Hey girls! Glad to see you here!" Fubuki walked towards them with Asuka, who was pulling his ear.

"Fubuki-san! Asuka you are so great!" Rei ran to them and patted Fubuki hardly.

"Not so hard Rei! Is hurt!" Fubuki screamed in pain.

"Sorry!" Rei apologized to him.

"So... what are you guys doing here?" Fubuki asked them in a cheerful tone.

Rei whispered something near Fubuki ear and he immediately laughed out.

"That was ridiculous! Sh... I mean he really do that?"

"Sound stupid right?" Asuka just shook her head.

"Ok... I will help you but not exactly me helping." Fubuki smirked.

"Then who will help us?"

"Of course is... Johan can you help us?" Everyone looked at him.

"Huh? Help what?"

~**Johan's POV~**

Ruby was so happy today, I can't figure it out told me that she would make sure that I found my mate there. That was even impossible for me. I just hate how the girls mocked me. Luckily Edo and the others were with me there. They were talking with some girls. But I think they were talking to the table or something... When I met up with them, that stupid Edo asked me a stupid question. Sigh... can't help it anyway. I met the girls and one of them seemed to be Fubuki's sibling. She was so cool. She was able to stop him from his sickening doing. And what's more, they wanted me to help them do something. Maybe talking to the table?

~**Normal POV~**

"Ok... Johan can you help us?" Fubuki grinned.

"Help? Help what?"

"There is somebody under the table. We had tried many ways to call him out a couple of times ago but failed. So, can you help us call him out?" Rei told Johan and continued. "Plus he is sleeping under there."

Johan sweat dropped. "Sleep? Is that even possible?"

"Possible only for him, sigh..." Manjyome shook his head.

"O... ok. I try." Johan looked under the table, he saw a brunette fell asleep there. He was smiling in his sleep. He is so cute, Johan thought. He shook him lightly but he's still alseep.

"Hello? Sir? Wake up!" Johan yelled at him. That made Judai opened his eyes widely and jumped up.

"Ouch! My head!" Judai crawled out of the table and rubbed her head.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright sir?" Johan helped Judai up.

"Is ok... I'm fine. Sorry to make you worry. I..." Judai stopped at here. She noticed a pair of green emerald eyes looking at his brown eyes. When Johan looked at Judai's eyes, his heartbeat was faster than usual. Both of them blushed madly and turned their head away.

"Judai! You finally come out!" Rei hugged her tightly.

"I feel so tired and bored inside!" Judai pouted.

"Ya ya ya... then why did you want to stay there?" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Judai, this is Johan..." Rei whispered at Judai's ear. "He is the prince that you did not wish to meet." Rei giggled.

"What!" Judai blushed again and took a step back. She accidentally bumped on someone and the someone accidentally spilled some water on her clothes.

"Oh no!" "I'm so sorry sir! Let me help you to clean it!" "No! Is ok! Rei, I going to change my clothes! Where is the dressing room?"

"I can take you there Judai. Please follow me," Johan told her.

"How do you know my name?" Judai looked at him.

"Rei just said out your name just now..." Johan was going to laugh but he hold it.

"Judai! Here's the clean clothes," Yubel handed over a bag to Judai.

"Ok... thanks..." Judai followed Johan to the dressing room.

"Umm... Yubel... aren't that the bag that you had the dress in it?" Hane Kuriboh asked her.

"Ya. You're holding Jaden's one right?" Yubel looked at the bag Hane Kuriboh was holding.

"Ya I know, but why did you give Judai the dress?"

"She is going to wear it no matter what," everybody agreed of her plan.

At the dressing room, Judai took a look into the bag and nearly shouted out.

"Yubel! I'm going to kill you! What should I do... I didn't have anymore clothes to change... plus this is the male's dressing room. What if somebody see me?" Judai looked around. There was nobody except her in the dressing room.

"Sigh... guess I had to change." Judai started took off her clothes.

"Judai! Are you done yet?" Johan opened the door and both of them stunned.

They both gasped.

~author's note~

Johan: How will Judai react?

Sayuno: Maybe she will said "Please knock the door before you come in!"

Salumi: Or scream loudly told him to get lost?

Jaden: Just go and smack him.

Jesse: Kick his ass?

Sayuno: So Judai what will you going to do?

Judai: No idea.

Salumi: Whatever just send him to the hell.

Johan: I just want to kiss you Judai!

Judai: Ok *kiss*

Johan: *kiss back*

Sayuno: *taking picture* Everyone please enjoy yourself!


	4. Chapter 4: The Prince and The 'Princess'

** ~Judai's POV~**

My heart nearly stopped. My eyes stared at the man who had just came in. I froze and stood I had some clothes to cover myself up but I'm still kinda naked right now. What's more, the man is Johan! Oh my god, I wish that he can't see me. Is all over. I nearly fainted.

** ~Johan's POV~**

Is that Judai standing in front of me? Gosh! I saw that he had... uh... breasts? Wait! That means he is a she! She is a girl! Oh my god! I can't believe it! She used some clothes to cover herself and looked at me shyly. She is so damn cute! Her chocolate brown eyes are so beautiful and her body is so... ugh! Why am I thinking of this?She would had mad at me right now!

** ~Normal POV~**

"I... I'm sorry! I will go out immediately!" Johan slammed the door shut and left Judai in the room. Judai's face was still deep red and she quickly dressed herself up. Johan was standing outside and thought, "I wonder why did she dressed as a male to come here? Maybe she is really shy to meet the people here..."

"Sorry to make you wait." Judai pushed the door open and slowly she walked out. Now Johan was looking at her blushing. Judai was wearing a pink dress. It was a plain pink sleeveless dress and had some white laces on it. She tied a ribbon around her arm.

"Man! She looks so gorgeous and beautiful! Not a single man can stand her beauty!" Judai noticed Johan was staring at her. She blushed lightly.

"Umm... can we go now?"

"Oh... oh! Sure!"

"And Judai... you are so beautiful..." Johan blushed. Judai blush increased.

"Thank...thank you ..." They walked back to the hall.

"Say, why are you dressed as a male just now?" Johan asked Judai.

"Oh... about that, nothing special. I just want to try to be a male, that's all... hahaha..." Judai laughed sheepishly.

"Is that so?" Johan widen his eyes.

Back to the hall,

"Oh! Everybody! Judai's here!" Rei saw Judai walked into the hall with Johan beside her.

"Wow! Judai you looked like a princess!" All the boys surrounded her and talked excitingly.

"Judai you are so cute in this dress!"

"Miss Judai, you just like an angel!" Fubuki danced happily and Asuka sweat fropped beside him.

"Thank... thank you guys... but where is Jaden?"

** ~Jaden's POV~**

Yubel asked me before I left the hall. "Are you sure you didn't need to tell them before you leave here?"

"Is ok. I just want to have a walk around here," I answered her. Then I walked out. When I walked along the corridor, somebody pulled me and said,

"Sir, you are not suppose to be here you know?" When I turned around, it was a guy who looked like Johan but I noticed he had shiny orange eyes instead of emerald green eyes.

**~Normal POV~**

"What do you mean?" Jaden stare coldly to him.

"Oh, I just mean that a handsome guy like you should be at the hall right now. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jesse. I'm sure that you had met my brother. And you're Jaden, am I right?" He smiled coldly to her.

"How do you know my name?"

Oh... I'm stalking you just now... hehehe..."

"Stalker..." Jaden hissed at him.

"Oh... don't be mad sir... or I say Miss?" Jesse planted a kiss on her lips and smirked.

"What are you doing!" Jaden blushed madly and pushed him away hardly and yelled.

"You're so cute when you're blushing." Jesse chuckled softly.

"How do you know that I'm a girl?"

"That simple. You talk like a girl, walk like a girl, blush like a girl and lastly, the kiss." Jesse looked at her seductively.

"That was my first kiss!"

"Oh? Is it? I thought a pretty lady like you would had taken many guys's heart."

"I'm not that kind of people! You pervert!" Jaden was about to punch him.

"Ya ya ya... whatever. So, do you mind if you change your clothes for me?" Jesse bowed lightly.

"No."

"Aww... don't be so cold my princess. Or would like me to change for you?"

"Hell no! Fine! I change myself!"

"Ok. Allow me to take you to the dressing room." Jesse lifted her up bridal style and walked to the dressing room.

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk myself!" Jesse ignored her words.

"Wait! I had to find Hane Kuriboh first!"

"For what?"

"I have to take my dress from Hane Kuriboh. Then I will go to the dressing room myself. You can just wait me at the hall."

"That's fine for me." Jesse smiled.

"And please put me down." Jaden glared at him.

"My pleasure." Jesse slowly put her down and helped her stood. Jaden walked to the hall alone and left Jesse. When Jaden found Hane Kuriboh, he gave her the dress and asked excitingly.

"Jaden you want to change too?"

"Yeah, got any problem?"

"No problem at all." Hane Kuriboh giggled.

After Jaden had changed and walked back to the hall, Judai went forward and hugged her.

"Jaden, you look so beautiful!"

"Same for you Judai." Jaden hugged back her.

Jaden's dress was alike Judai's dress, but the colour is not the same. Judai was pink and Jaden's was black in colour and Jaden was wearing a Cross necklace.

"Where is Jesse?" Jaden asked.

"Jesse? Who's Jesse?" Judai asked her back.

"Johan's brother."

"Really? You can try to ask him where is Jesse."

"Is ok. I will see him later anyway."

"Judai! Jaden!" Both of them turned around and saw Rei was calling them.

"Yes? Rei, what is it?"

"We have a good news but for you two maybe is a bad news."

"What happened?"

"We're are going to stay here for sometime. Your parents had agreed earlier. The boys were happy to welcome us." Rei grinned to them.

"Oh no..." They said together. This was going to be a nightmare.

~author's note~

Sayuno: Hey! Is a good news! You two can stay with princes! Why do you two think this is a bad news?

Judai & Jaden : We hate to stay there!

Salumi: Why?

Judai: We will die if we stay there.

Sayuno: You will not die there...

Johan: Judai, you are so cruel... *crying*

Jesse: You two will have to stay *smirk*

Judai & Jaden: Sigh...

Sayuno: Is not that bad... anyway everyone please enjoy yourself.

Salumi: I want to stay there too...

Sayuno: In your dreams.

Salumi: Fine.


	5. Chapter 5: The Pendant

"Miss Judai! Rise and shine!" Somebody shook her lightly. Judai slowly opened her eyes and saw a girl, smaller than herself, looking and smiling kindly at her. She had neon green hair and a pair of topaz eyes. Beside her is a boy, much alike her and had the same hair and eyes colour.

"You finally awake!. Man, I am so bored!" The boy stretched his arms.

"Who are you two?" Judai looked at them curiously.

"Oh, we forget to introduce ourself. My name is Ruka and this my twin brother Rua, nice to meet you Miss Judai. I will serving you from today on at this place." Ruka bowed lightly.

"Serve? You mean like maids?"

"You can say like that..." Ruka smiled at her.

"But better than maids!" Rua said proudly.

"Cut it out Rua..."

"Hahaha, you two are so energetic, and come to think of it, where am I?" Judai looked around her, she was in a room, or rather said a chamber.

"Oh? We are at the castle. Remember? You and your friends are going to stay here for the moment." Ruka explained to her.

"Oh...oh! Where's Jaden?" Judai jumped out of the bed and searched for her.

"I'm here..." Jaden walked out from the bathroom. "Judai, change your clothes first. Rei and the others are waiting for us at the dining hall."

"Ok..."

"Miss Judai, I will serving you and Rua with Jaden, is it all right?" Ruka said to her.

"Is ok. and Ruka you don't need to say the 'Miss', just call me Judai."

"Oh? But I think Miss Judai is better. Or ojousama better? Maybe hime sama too!" Rua joked.

"Just Judai, and moreover, I'm not a princess..." Judai patted Rua's head.

"But you look like a princess to us! You so pretty and lovely. Even if you didn't wear a dress, you still look like a princess!" Ruka and Rua cheered.

"And we guess that Johan sama will fall for her too." Rua whispered at Ruka's ear. "You're right. Teehee!" Ruka giggled.

"What are you two talking about?" "No... nothing!" Ruka and Rua grinned to each other.

"Judai! Are you done?" "Ya! Coming!" Judai wore a normal white dress and quickly catch up with Jaden, who wore a normal black dress. Ruka and Rua followed them behind.

When they were walking to the dining hall, Judai noticed a creature floating beside Ruka.

"Oh... this creature, it looks like Hane Kuriboh!" Hane Kuriboh stared at the creature.

"This is Kuribon, isn't she cute?" Ruka hugged Kuribon. "Is that Hane Kuriboh? He's cute too!"

"Thanks..." Hane Kuriboh blushed slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Hane Kuriboh. Let's be friends!" Kuribon played with him.

"Sure! Glad to meet you!"

When they reached the hall, there was nobody there. This make the ladies and the kids confused.

"That's strange. I thought they are waiting for us here?" Jaden looked around the hall. "Hello! Anybody here!" Judai screamed and her voice echo through the hall.

"Where have they gone? Sigh... guess we have to fine them first." Ruka said to Rua.

"But I'm so hungry now!" "We will eat later, Rua." Ruka pushed him out of the hall. Judai and Jaden sweat dropped and walked out with them.

"I wonder where are they? The castle is so big, even if we only counted the garden outside the castle, is so wide like a forest!" Rua pouted.

"Oh, be patient Rua... Maybe they had gone to see the Tree of Wisdom."

"The Tree of Wisdom?" Judai looked at her. wanting to know about the tree.

"Is a very big tree that grew at the field behind the castle. Rumors that fairies and spirits live on the tree. Well, honest to say, Johan sama goes there every morning." Ruka said giggling.

"Every morning? For what?" Jaden asked her.

"He said that the tree had some mysterious power, if you wish to it, your wish will come true. I don't know whether is true or not, I didn't try it before." Rua said.

"If you believe, it will happen. Is up to you to believe or not. Last week I wish to it but nothing happened." Ruka sighed.

"What did you wished for?" Judai asked her.

"I wished that Rua would shut his mouth up and stop being noisy." Ruka stared at Rua.

"That would not happen! The tree will not work on every wish! Hahahaha!" Rua laughed loudly.

"Shut up Rua..." Ruka glared at him. "Fine..."

"You said it will not work on every wish, then what wish it can grant for you?" Jaden asked Rua.

"Hmm... I'm not myself too... I think the tree worked as a chant protecting you. If you happened to meet a fairy or spirit there, you will be lucky the whole day!" Rua shouted excitingly.

"Oh... is that so?" Jaden and Judai looked at him smiling.

"We're here." Ruka stopped walking.

Judai saw a huge tree in the middle of a grass field, there were some unique plants flowers grow around the tree. The sunlight that shines on the tree made the tree more mystery and pure. Suddenly Judai saw something was rustling among some bushes. She jumped and shouted. "Who... who's there?" The others turned their heads and looked at the bushes.

"Maybe is ghost!" Rua screamed.

"Now is daytime, Rua..." Ruka smacked him.

The rustling stopped and a purple squirrel crawled out from the bushes. It dashed towards Judai and mewed at her.

"Aren't you Ruby?" Ruka patted her head. Judai hugged the squirrel softly.

"If you happened to be here, where's Johan sama?" Rua asked her.

"He was just here a minute ago. But he went back to the dining hall with the others." Ruby licked Judai face.

"Stop it! Is tickle!" Judai chuckled and patted her.

"Oh man! Now we have to walk back to the dining hall! What a waste of time!" Rua complained.

"Since we're here, why don't we make a wish before we leave?" Jaden looked at the tree.

"That's a good idea! I hoped it will grant my wish!" Rua ran to the tree and began to wish.

While the others were busying wishing, Judai took a pendant out from her dress's pocket and held it in her hands and wished. "I wish I can meet him again..."

"Judai, what are you holding?" Rua looked at her hands.

"Oh, is just a pendant." Judai let Rua held it.

"Is so beautiful! Where did you get this pendant?" Ruka was attracted by the pendant.

"When Judai was small, a boy that we didn't know gave this pendant to her. The next day he was not at the village anymore. Maybe he's a traveller, but the most important is, Judai had falled for him." Jaden smiled slyly to her.

"What are you saying! I will definitely meet him again! I will!" Judai said.

"But how?"

"He told me that he had a same pendant like this with him. He promised me we will meet again." Judai looked at the pendant.

"But aren't you said you will going to marry with the prince?" Jaden looked at her.

"That was before I met the boy. I like that boy later that." Judai sighed.

"That was so romantic! We promise we will find the person for you!" Rua and Ruka said sniffing.

"Oh thank you but why are you two crying?" Judai sweat dropped.

"We're touched..." said Rua wiping his tears away. "Ok... then let's go back to the hall now..."

"Judai! Jaden! Where did you two go? We had been finding you two everywhere!" After they reached the hall, Rei shouted impatiently to them.

"Sorry..." Judai rubbed her head.

"What are we going to do here?" Jaden looked at the others who were chatting there.

"Of course is... breakfast! I'm hungry!" Rua shouted happily.

"Ok ok... I know you are looking forward of it, but we haven't prepare yet... so we still have to wait for a while." Ruka said firmly.

"Eh! Oh ya! We are the who have to prepare! Fine! Let's go now then! Ruka!" Rua rushed out of the hall. "Sigh... ok... I'm coming. Don't run so fast Rua!" Ruka and Kuribon tried to catch up with him.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Judai asked the others.

"They will take an hour to do the work, maybe we can go and help them." Asuka said.

"That's good! Then let's go Judai! Jaden you come along too!" Rei pushed them.

"Wait Rei! We can walk ourselves!" Judai panicked. "Ok... hahaha."

"The girls had gone to help, so what are we going to do?" Edo asked the other boys.

"No idea... maybe we can just wait here." Shou sat on a chair.

"But is boring to wait here. Maybe we can walk around the castle again? We just have to come back at the right time." Fubuki said.

"No objection." All the others said.

Meanwhile, the girls were walking to the kitchen.

"Say, who's the twins just now? They are so cute!" Rei squealed and giggled.

"They're going to serve us from today on at here. The girl named Ruka will with me and the boy named Rua will with Jaden." Judai chuckled.

"That's so cool! You two got someone to serve you! Now you two just like a princess!" Asuka laughed. "Stop saying the same words... I'm not a princess." "Yes, hime sama."

"Judai! What are you doing here? You are suppose to be outside for us!" Ruka was surprise to see them here.

"We just want to help you, we're bored to wait. So what can we do for you?" Asuka asked her.

"Asuka san you can help Rua to slice the vegetables, he was quite slow. Rei san you can help to cook the food, and as for Judai san and Jaden san..." Ruka looked around the kitchen. "I know! Can you go help the other two who was working there? They will need your help." Ruka pointed to the other side of the kitchen and smiled to them.

"Ok." Judai and Jaden walked to the direction where Ruka was they reached there, they were shocked of the two people who was busying doing their work.

"Jo...Johan!" "Jesse!" The boys looked at them.

"Oh... is you two! How can we help you?" Johan asked kindly.

"No... We are the one who wants to help you two, what can we do for you?" Judai asked them. "Sigh... if Ruka didn't asked us to help, I will not help you." Jaden said coldly. "Oh come on sis, don't be so cold." Judai smiled bitterly.

"We're fine of the work but since you girls willing to help us, can you two help us to prepare the plates?" Jesse didn't look at them and just continue cooking. "We're fine for that." The two of them went to the cupboard and wanted to took out some plates and cutlery. Since there were some of them were too high for Judai to reach, so she used a chair to help her reaching the higher place. Unfortunately, the chair was not stable and it keep shaking and made Judai fell from it.

"AH!" Judai closed her eyes and thought, "this is the worst day of my life." She was waiting to fall to the floor but someone caught her in time. Jaden caught the plates in time but she missed one of them and it crashed in pieces and scattered everywhere on the floor. "Jaden! Oh... you are so careless, why didn't you catch all the plates?" Jesse said in a sarcasm voice.

"Is too late to catch it anyway! And I'm not that fast to catch it!" Jaden said angrily. "Then you have to clear up the place." Jesse helped Jaden to take the plates she was holding. "Fine."

When Judai opened her eyes, she saw a pair of emerald eyes looking at her. She blushed at once. Johan's the one who was hugging her.

"Are you all right Judai?" Johan released and helped her stood. Judai noticed his face was red.

"I'm fine... thanks for the help... I was so careless..." Judai started helping Jaden to clear up the mess.

"Is all right, I'm glad you didn't hurt. So can we continue our work?" Johan smiled warmly to her and Judai blushed again. "Sure... and wow, you two can cook!"

"Why can't we cook? We learned it since we were 5 years old." Jesse said proudly.

"Is nothing special..." Jaden stared at him. Jesse smirked back coldly to her. " Whatever."

"Hi guys! Are you done with the work?" Ruka approached and said with Rua beside him yawning.

"We're done! Call the others to eat at the dining hall!" Johan patted Rua's head.

"Yes! Finally! I'm so hungry! I was going to die a few minutes ago! I'm glad that the dining hall was just beside the kitchen!" Rua cheered happily. All the others sweat dropped at him.

"Minna! The food is ready!" Rua shouted as loudly as he can. "That's great! I'm so hungry now!" "You are always hungry Kenzan." " Rua, I know you are very hungry, so don't try to steal my food, ok?" "Shut up!" "Hahaha"

While the others were having their meal there, Johan was sitting in the kitchen resting.

"Johan sama? Don't you want to eat?" Ruka said as she walked into the kitchen with her dishes after she finished eating her food.

"I'm not hungry..." Johan smiled to her. "Is that so? Then I will make sure you will eat your lunch later." "Hahaha, don't be so strict Ruka."

After a while Johan sighed and took out a pendant form his pocket. He stared at it and thinking. When Ruka spotted the pendant, she was kinda amaze of it.

"That pendant, I think I saw it before somewhere..."she thought deeply.

~Author's note~

Sayuno: Sigh, I was going to die...

Salumi: What happened?

Sayuno: Just very tired right now.

Salumi: You are always tired.

Sayuno: Whatever.

Judai: I fell from a chair! Wow! I was so careless!

Johan: Don't worry! I will always keep you safe *kisses him*

Judai: Oh Johan... *kisses back*

Sayuno: Wow! Where's the camera! I gotta shoot this one!

Jaden: Sigh... I was so careless too.

Jesse: Don't be so sad, I will always with you and keep you safe.

Jaden: I don't need your protect *glare*

Jesse: Oh don't be so harsh honey *hug*

Sayuno: I need the camera again!

Salumi: So everyone please enjoy yourself!


End file.
